The Northern Mississippi Community Clinical Oncology Program (NMCCOP) is composed of the 678-bed North Mississippi Medical Center and a three-investigator clinical oncology specialty group practice. Together the two components represent the only tertiary cancer care facilities and services for a 551,000-resident, rural service area in Northern Mississippi. We manage over 95% of all incident cases of cancer within their service area, and have almost exclusive referral relationships with the area's primary care and other specialty community practices. Outreach programs involve direct linkages, including visiting patients in their home communities. Our program is in its fourth year of operation as a fully functioning NCI-funded CCOP, and has a strong record of research and quality control performance. Our three well- qualified investigators (one Principal Investigator and two Associate Principal Investigators) are centrally located in one office, and are across the street from the Operations Office at NMMC. The NMCCOP has a strong record of accruals to SWOG and NSABP, with a total of 134 patients placed on study in the past three years. We project a total of 80.9 accrual credits to all protocols for Year 05, including 25.5 cancer control credits to MDA, a new affiliation. While our program is small, it is tightly organized with close communications and referral patterns. Our network covers the entire rural area, and cancer control linkages are well established. Previous cancer control experience is includes breast and cervical cancer screening programs, colorectal screening, hospice and home health programs. During two years participation in the NCI Patterns of Care Study, NMCCOP contributed 193 breast, 219 colon, and 44 lung patient records. Our group record of high quality control is upheld by a highly proceduralized data management system, and an experienced staff. Quality control audits have judged NMCCOP to be very strong in comparison with other CCOP quality control review results.